


Artist & Arachnid

by tenfoldfool



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenfoldfool/pseuds/tenfoldfool
Summary: Adeleine and Taranza are friends who both gradually grew to have feelings for each other. The only problem is that neither of them has the courage to confess yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll say in advance that i know this may seem like an uncommon ship, and that's bc it is! however, i hope that you all will love it regardless! i guess my ao3 experience is kicking off with an adoranza fic, so here it is!

"And you're sure it's not just you feeling anxious about something else?"

"...maybe? I still haven't wrapped my head around it myself."

As Adeleine tried to explain her thoughts to Ribbon, the artist found herself with more questions than when she had started. There was something about Taranza that made her feel strange, but she really couldn't pinpoint what it was, or what was going on with her. On the other hand, Ribbon knew exactly what was going on, as she tried to drop hints towards Adeleine about it. The fairy just **knew** that her friend was in love, but didn't want to tell her directly at first. Now that they were both alone on a hill in the Green Greens area, it was time to tell Adeleine the truth about what was going on.

"Maybe the way you feel around them... is a feeling towards them." Ribbon hinted. Adeleine looked up from the grass, looking at the fairy instead. "Well, yeah. It's like... I feel uneasy, but not in a bad way...? I don't know if that really helps to narrow it down, but--" "No, no! I mean what if it's a different **kind** of feeling, Ad?" Ribbon interrupted, trying again to hint towards her verdict. Adeleine sighed, looking back at the grass. "It is different... I don't usually feel like this... like, this kind of uneasiness." The artist attempted elaborating, but Ribbon eventually just realized her attempt wouldn't advance the leading to Ribbon's conclusion. She had to say it, whether Adeleine was oblivious to it or not. "Ad," Ribbon began.

"I'm pretty sure you're in love with Taranza."

Adeleine's eyes widened, looking back at Ribbon and getting flustered in what seemed like seconds. "N-No! What are you talking about!? That can't be it, can it!?" Adeleine snapped, but coming to her senses a moment later. "Wait... can it?" "Think about it, Ad! You've always told me about how your problems seem to vanish in their presence, how you feel lightheaded whenever you hug them, and that's only just to name a few things you've told me about them!" Ribbon broke down the situation to Adeleine. The human girl looked lost and confused. "Even if that is how I feel," Adeleine pondered, thinking about her lovestruck feelings for this eight-eyed spider kid. "Where do I go from here? What do I do?"

Ribbon was at a crossroads in terms of a decisive answer, but eventually came to one. "I'm sorry I gotta do this to you, but... this one's on you, Ad." "Huh?" "I can't tell you how to go on from here. You know them way better than most, it seems." Ribbon admitted. "If anything, I recommend you talk to him about it. That might seem crazy, but you have to trust me on this one, and trust **yourself** , too."

Adeleine thought about it for a bit, and soon gave a light smile. "Y'know, that might be all it takes." She stood up, about to head home to Castle Dedede. "I'm gonna get some rest, and wake up tomorrow ready to tell them what I feel! Thanks for your help, Ribbon." The girl hugged the fairy goodbye before putting her green coat back on and heading back to the castle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adeleine got home later than usual, the Dees asking about it. "It's past curfew," One of them informed the human. "Where've you been? Is everything okay?" Adeleine simply smiled and pat the guard on the head. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Is my dad out like a light already?" "He's asleep in his throne room, yes." The Waddle Dee nodded, gesturing towards the throne room with their spear. Adeleine nodded back, walking towards her own room in the castle.

Changing into her paint-splatter patterned pajamas, she turned her lamp light off and got under the covers of her bed. Maybe tomorrow would be a cakewalk, with Taranza having the same feelings towards Adeleine as she did towards them. For now, she just had to wait. What happened next was in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Adeleine woke up to shouting coming from the room across the hall from her, the kitchen. Waking up to loud noises wasn't new to her since she started living here, but hearing shouting coming from the kitchen this time was a new one.

"We can't put them in! I-It'll compromise the flavor, boss!" "I'll compromise yer paycheck if ya don't put 'em in!" "Y-Yes, sir!" The voices bickered back and forth. Adeleine rubbed her eyes and yawned, on her way to check out what all the discourse was about. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Chef Kawasaki and a few Waddle Dees making breakfast, with King Dedede supervising their every move. Adeleine walked out into the open, where they could see her. "Dad... what are you doing?" She asked, still drowsy. King Dedede turned around, happy to see her. "Addy!" King Dedede beamed, running over and wrapping her in a big hug. Adeleine almost fell asleep again from how soft his robe was.

"How was last night? Everythin' okay? One of the guards told me ya didn't come home 'till late, so I--" "Dad, I'm fine... really..." Adeleine looked up at him, wondering what all the ruckus she woke up to was about. "Well, I, uh..." Dedede began. "I didn't know if anything was wrong, so I... cooked ya some sprinkle pancakes." "Actually, it was us. We cooked them--" Chef Kawasaki corrected him, only to be interrupted by the king once more. "And ya wouldnt've made them if I didn't bend over backwards to make ya cook 'em!" He shouted back at them. "M-My apologies, sir!" Chef Kawasaki replied.

Sitting down at the end of the long table, Adeleine ate her pancakes slowly. The cross-section of the cakes cut into by her fork revealed a blend of sprinkle hues mixing to create colors only she would know the name of. "So..." Dedede began, going silent after. Adeleine looked at him curiously, waiting for his next words. The king pulled out a seat next to her, and sat down with one hand on his cheek propping up his head. "How were things yesterday? Everythin' alright?" "Yeah, I'm... I mean..." Adeleine's mind raced to try and find the words. Somehow, they all spilled out whether she wanted them to or not. "Ribbon thinks I'm in love with this one kid..." "Oh, love! Do ya need chocolates? I'm on it! Hey, Kawasaki, can ya make some--" "No, no, it's fine." Adeleine giggled, but then went back to her serious and contemplative disposition. "I just... wanna make sure I know how to approach them about this... I've never felt like this before, or done something even remotely **like** this." Dedede opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after.

"It's... gonna be tough for sure, Addy," Dedede assured her. "But I know ya can do it. I've seen ya and how ambitious y'can be. Y'have the confidence I wish I had when I was yer age." Adeleine looked up at him, her head in her arms as she sat hunched over. "You've... dealt with stuff like this? B-But you and Meta always seem so happy together, like it was destiny for you two to be together." "Well, yeah, but ya think askin' the guy out was easy on me? I was extremely nervous as I was walkin' up to him with all these feelings, just like ya are right now with this kid you're in love with." Dedede patted her on the back as he stood up. "Look, sweetie, I wish I could go on about this for hours, but me n' the Dees have a food raid to go on in a few minutes. Orange Ocean. I still can't believe it's been so many years since we last raided there. All the cakes and ice cream sundaes and the--" "Dad, you're rambling again." "Was I? I dunno. I made those pancakes for you, not me, so I'm starvin'. I'll catch ya later, Addy." Dedede hugged her once more before marching upstairs to the throne room. Adeleine scooted out of her chair and walked back to her room, getting ready for the day. She got changed into her usual attire, brushed her hair, packed her art supplies, and began walking outside of the castle.

"Hey, Addy!"

Adeleine looked up at the pillar of the castle she heard her dad call her from. The king's hammer was slung across his shoulder, and he gave her a thumbs up and a wink. "Y'got this, hun!" He shouted enthusiastically. Adeleine smiled and held a thumbs up towards him before running off to the Dreamstalk. She had to find Taranza, wherever they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay ! i got caught up with other work, but rest assured i will streamline the chapter production better moving forward!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm planning on having multiple chapters for this, so stay tuned for when i write the next one! midterm exams are comin up, so i might not update for a bit. again though, thank you so much for reading chapter one!


End file.
